Sayd
History Origin Sayd was one of the reborn members of the Guardians of the Universe, and one of the few female members of the organization. Sayd's sensibilities were more in line with those of Ganthet, himself, a Guardian known for his non-traditional mindset. Book of Oa Sayd, as all of the guardians had, read a forbidden chapter from the Book of Oa, which foretold a prophecy of cosmic revelations, "The Blackest Night". After Hal Jordan led a strike force against Biot to retrieve missing Green Lanterns, the Guardians wish to interrogate the Manhunter Highmaster, Hank Henshaw, and dispatch Sayd to bring him personally to Oa. When the threat of the Sinestro Corps threatened the entire multiverse, Sayd addressed the incident, and the fact that Henshaw knows of the secret of 52, to her colleagues as a sign from "The Blackest Night". The other Guardians dismissed her concerns and ignored the prophecy assuming or hoping it to be folklore put to them by their enemies on Ysmault simply to instill fear among them. She protests against the burning of the Prophecy from the Book of Oa along with Ganthet, and also when the other Guardians rewrite the Book of Oa, which later results in her banishment from their council with Ganthet for "acting on emotion", and apparently harbouring romantic interests for Ganthet. She and Ganthet would later appear on Earth, offering Kyle Rayner a new Power Ring, and dissecting then imprisoning Parallax inside the Earth-based Lanterns' power batteries. At the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Ganthet and Sayd are seen on The Blue Lantern Homeworld of Odym, where they harness the emotional blue energy spectrum of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in preparation for "The Blackest Night", and creating blue power rings and batteries. Both Guardians have evolved into two new beings, capable of hope for others and each other, as they are also apparently romantically involved. Birth of Hope Sayd was seen when Saint Walker brought Hal Jordan to Odym, where she along with Ganthet were instructing Brother Warth on the responsibilities and powers associated with the Blue Lantern Ring. At the same time, she was seen creating and bestowing upon Warth a Blue Lantern ring when he accepted the charge. After sending Warth and Walker to help Jordan find Sinstro, and Hal's return as a Blue-Green lantern hybrid, Sayd created and bestowed a new ring upon Saint Walker, as she explains that Ganthet and she cannot remove the ring from Jordan, the ring must be used, and then it will remove itself. Agent Orange During the excursion between Green Lantern forces and Larfleeze, Ganthet and Sayd were in the process of inducting Sister Sercy into the Blue Lanterns. No sooner had Sercy received her ring, and expressed a desire to go and aid her sector against the villain Evil Star, then Sayd pointed out that she would have to wait for it, as Agent Orange's army of Orange Lantern Avatars descended upon Odym. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Indigo-1 travelled the universe, gathering up a number of the more powerful members of the various Corps, including Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and finally meeting with the Blue Lanterns. As Indigo attempted to propose a united front of Lanterns against the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze said that he would only agree if he was given his own Guardian for his Corps. To satisfy him, Sayd promised that she herself would become his Guardian after the Blackest Night had been stopped. Along with the other leaders, Sayd travelled to Earth, and engaged in a titanic battle with Nekron and his undead legions, at one point being absorbed by the Black Lantern Spectre, along with Ganthet, only to be rescued by several of the other leaders. As she and Ganthet destroyed hordes of Black Lanterns, Larfleeze made demands of her, to which she told him that she will not serve him until after the Blackest Night has been stopped. After Nekron's defeat, Larfleeze comes to claim her, much to the protestations of Ganthet. Sayd however, agreed to go with him, and assured Ganthet that she might be able to help Larfleeze to become better. The Brightest Day After the defeat of Nekron, Larfleeze sought out Lex Luthor, wishing to know more about what he had told Agent Orange during the Blackest Night about the earth being greedy, like himself. Sayd, now wearing a ragged looking, deep black robe bearing the Orange Lantern Corps symbol on her chest, was being clutched by the head by Larfleeze's feet. Later, when Hal Jordan encountered Agent Orange, he asked him where Sayd was to which Larfleeze replied that he had sent her on an errand. Aftermath Following the War of The Green Lanterns, she resided on Okaara and was present when a mysterious force attempted to claim the Power Rings of the various Corps. Larfleeze only barely managed to prevent his Power Ring from being claimed as he did not let go of his Power Battery. To learn who was responsible for this act, he sent one of his many Power Rings to accompany the stolen Rings where they chose Kyle Rayner. At the same time, Sayd used her immortal senses to find out the source of the mysterious force where she journeyed to the center of the galaxy to the site of the super massive blackhole but witnessed that it had been transformed into a white hole. Amongst half a dozen ships from other civilizations, she witnessed the emergence of the solar system sized The Orrery starship that was the source of the force attempting to claim the Power Rings. Sayd later accompanied Larfleeze during his attack on Oa when the Guardians had defeated the latest incarnation of the New Guardians. She lamented the fate of Ganthet who's mind had been purged of emotion and participated in the attack against the Oans. Sayd later attempted to take Rayner to safety when she was shot in the back by Ganthet. Kyle was given the choice by Ganthet of remaining by his side or becoming a renegade by choosing Sayd. Ultimately, he decided to accompany the New Guardians and Munk teleported the entire group to Okaara where, at the command of Agent Orange, Sayd revealed the nature of current events surrounding the Orrery. She and Larfleeze maintained a watch upon the New Guardians as they traveled to the ship, but lost track of them as Invictus' power made it impossible to see what they were doing. Upon Invictus' defeat, Larfleeze is attacked by the New Guardians, and he orders her to help him, at which point she blasts him herself. Declaring that she had never been his from the beginning, she explains the truth of the rings that followed Kyle. She had sensed the psychic scream as Ganthet was purged of emotion, and lashed out herself at the Guardians by setting Kyle's journey in motion through the rings, meaning that she was responsible for the rings following him. The New Guardians express disgust with this, even Fatality, who when Sayd tells her that she acted out of love, tells the Guardian that she acted out of selfishness. The Rise of The Third Army Sayd is later seen during Kyle's quest to conquer the emotional spectrum, and holds back the ranks of the Third Army so that Kyle and the others can escape. She is seemingly killed by being torn apart. Wrath of The First Lantern After the defeat of Volthoom and the execution by Sinestro of the other Guardians, Sinestro pays for Sayd's release with the secret that she and Ganthet are still both alive. Sayd asks why Sinestro would do this, to which he says that he understands what it is to lose everything, and exiles the two of them to live out their lives together. Powers and Abilities Powers Orange Energy Manipulation: Once possessing the power to generate and manipulate the green energy of the emotional concept of willpower and then the blue energy of the emotional concept of hope, Sayd has taken on the role as the guardian of the orange light of avarice. Sayd wields unimaginable cosmic powers that rival that of the beings such as the Spectre and the Antimonitor. *''Cosmic Awareness'' *''Dimensional Manipulation'' *''Energy Absorption'' *''Energy Shield'' *''Force-Field'' *''Light Projection'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Time Manipulation'' *''Matter Absorption'' *''Phasing'' *''Reality Manipulation'' *''Healing'' *''Teleportation'' *''Hope-Induced Energy Constructs'' *''Siphon Abilities'' *''Siphon Lifeforce'' *''Size Manipulation'' *''Holographic Projection'' *''Genetic Manipulation'' *''Immortality'' *''Telepathy'' *''Astral Projection'' *''Illusion Casting'' *''Technopathy'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Flight'' *''Levitation'' Abilities *''Genius-Level Intellect'' *''Omni-Lingual'' *''Leadership'' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Sayd/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sayd_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/sayd/29-45697/ Category:Oans Category:Former Guardians of the Universe Category:Former Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:Former New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps Category:Former Orange Lantern Corps Members